The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
During their repair, ongoing maintenance (including, for example, re-stringing), or assembly (herein, collectively, processing), stringed musical instruments are subjected to various forces. Because of their inherent fragility, stringed musical instruments are susceptible to physical damage during processing. When excessive stresses are applied to their structure during processing, irreparable damage may result. The probability of such an adverse outcome is increased when the musical instrument is not properly supported. For instance, when re-stringing, replacing frets, or planing fingerboards on the neck of a stringed instrument, proper support of the neck is essential in order to selectively restrict the natural flexibility of the neck along its length.
A further consideration with respect to processing of stringed musical instruments is the orientation of the instrument during such procedures. In order to execute a wide range of processing actions on stringed instruments, the instrument must often be manipulated into various positions to permit access to the particular elements of the instrument. Typically one or both of the neck and body must be supported during these various manipulations. For example, in some situations the instrument is directly supported at its neck to permit a person to perform work on the body. At other times, both the body of the instrument, as well as its neck, require some direct support on the horizontal or at an angle from the horizontal to permit ease of access to various components of the instrument.
The prior art includes devices for supporting musical instruments during these processes that include moveable elements and structures. These elements and structures permit the supporting device to be adjusted for a particular specific support. However this adjustability adds costs and complexity that can make the support device itself more difficult to use and maintain.
What is needed is a system and method for safely supporting a stringed musical instrument at various positions of orientation while processing actions are being performed on the instrument.